The Persuasion of Shopkeepers
by JoozSC
Summary: Rukia spots her most treasured cartoon plushie through the window, and Renji has no choice but to follow her into the store. Are all shopkeepers this annoying? RenRuki.


Rukia was quick to recognize the character in the shop window, pressing her hands to the window as that familiar sparkle filled her eyes. The red head rolled his eyes. The two were on their way to Urahara's shop for information, and quick to be distracted Rukia stood staring through the window like a hungry fangirl. "We've got stuff to do, Rukia," the lieutenant stated, grinning at the petite girl. "B-But Renji...look!"

A small hand raised to point to a Chappy plushie. It was rather big, about the size of the girl's head, and it was marked with a "new" sticker. He rolled his eyes, "And?" She turned around with an elbow out, nudging the man. "Renji...!" She exclaimed, brows narrowed in his direction. A long sigh emitted from him, scratching the back of his head. "Look, just come back later, we've got to get going," he finally said, before grabbing the girl's wrist to drag her in the direction of the shop.

Quickly pulling her hand back, she glared up at him. "Renji, please..! Can we go inside!" She pleaded, the sparkles welling up in her eyes as she looked up towards him. She knew he wouldn't be able to resist such a cute face. Turning, the red head let out a simple "No," before being kicked from behind by the irritated girl.

"What the hell was that for!" Renji spun back around. Rukia responded by grabbing his wrist with both of her small hands and dragging him to the entrance of the store. "Oi! OI! We've got to get t-" he was interrupted by the small form pulling him along. "It won't take long! I just want to see how much it is!" Rukia proceeded to take the two of them into the shop.

It wasn't a big store, more like a small boutique. They had a lot of cute items though, tea sets, sculptures, and of course, Chappy merchandise. Immediately speeding over to the display case, she eyed the plushie once more, before looking back at Renji. "Well, how much is it?" he asked. Rukia searched the rabbit for any tag or a sign that displayed the price, but none was found. "Renji, can you ask someone?" she questioned, looking up at him with those big, blue eyes of her. This time he caved, sighed, and walked off to search for an employee.

The size of the shop was rather tiny, and it didn't take the red head long to spot a worker and grab their attention. "Oi, uh, that Chappy doll in the window...how much is that?" He asked, pointing in the direction of the object. The employee leaned over to see just what he was mentioning, and she couldn't help but smile, before telling him the amount. He thanked her properly, but before he could turn to return to his friend she was speaking once more. "Is it for her?" she asked, smiling wider than before. "Uh..yeah," he replied, why would he want the thing for himself?

She giggled before finishing, "She's cute, are you two together?" His face flushed with her question as he blinked. What kind of shopkeeper asked questions like that. "N-No...!" He blurted. "We're just friends!" She laughed again. "Young love~"

Renji spun around sharply before walking back over to Rukia, still a bit flustered over the situation. "So...?" Rukia asked curiously, she was a bit confused as to why Renji's face was so red. After telling her the price, she dug around in her pocket before pulling out some cash. "I thought you were just looking!" Renji exclaimed as he watched her dig in her pockets. "Tch, I can't pass up such a thing! Who knows if it'll even be here next time I come!" She answered, obviously determined to own the doll.

The employee walked over, noticing that they were going to purchase the item. "Would you like me to ring that up for you?" With a nod of a head from Rukia, she spoke again. "Register 2." As Rukia stepped over to the register, the shopkeeper flashed a smile and a wink over to Renji. He blushed once more, following Rukia as the shopkeeper took her own path behind the counter. As the transaction was made, Rukia's smile grew large as she cuddled her new item. The two now finished, made their way to the exit of the store before hearing a voice call from behind them. "Good luck!" Rukia was a bit confused, but simply brushed it off as she walked towards their destination. Renji covered his pink face, silently cursing the shopkeeper.


End file.
